pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hala's Hariyama (anime)
Hala |debut = To Top a Totem! |location = With Hala |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown amount of episodes as Makuhita |evolvesin = Prior to the main series }} This Hariyama is a -type Pokémon owned by Hala. Biography As Makuhita Years ago, when Professor Kukui was a young child, he watched Hala's battles. In one of them, Hala used Makuhita to fight a trainer's Sandslash. Makuhita used Heavy Slam to inflict damage to Sandslash, who retaliated with Ice Ball. Makuhita evaded the attack, and defeated Sandslash with a Close Combat.SM125: A Timeless Encounter! As Hariyama When Mohn was a young man, he used Zoroark to battle Hala's Hariyama. Hala was impressed with Mohn's brilliant tactics in that battle.SM116: The Secret Princess! Hariyama helped Hala carry some logs on a cart, due to an accident that blocked the road. It was with its trainer's house when Ash and Professor Kukui visited.SM009: To Top a Totem! Once his Crabrawler was defeated, Hala sent Hariyama to battle. However, Ash's Rowlet went asleep, so Ash chose Pikachu to battle, even if he was warned by Rotom that Hariyama can punch a 10-ton truck away. Pikachu started off with Iron Tail, but was blocked by Hariyama's Fake Out and slammed to the ground by its Knock Off. Pikachu retaliated with Electro Ball, but was countered by Hariyama's Arm Thrust. Hariyama continued using the move, causing Pikachu to receive a lot of damage. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Hariyama, who resisted the attack. Hala had Hariyama use Belly Drum and triggered the Z-Ring and slammed its legs to the ground, having Hariyama execute All-Out Pummeling. Hariyama launched a barrage of attacks, some of which Pikachu evaded with Quick Attack. Despite that, Pikachu endured the attack and was able to continue battling. Thus, Pikachu circled around Hariyama with Quick Attack and hit its right leg with Iron Tail. With Hariyama taking severe damage, Ash triggered his Z-Ring, causing Pikachu to use Breakneck Blitz. The move heavily injured Hariyama, who was thrown away from the battlefield and fainted. it was soon recalled back into its Poke Ball. Later on, Hariyama was present at the party for Ash's Grand Trial victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Hariyama was with Hala, who spoke to Ash and his classmates about Lillie and Gladion, who went missing.SM051: Family Determination! It was also seen when Hala attended the wedding of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Hariyama stood by Hala, who watched Tapu Koko confront the Ultra Beast.SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! Hariyama shared some of its Ultra Aura to Necrozma. Since that was not enough to satisfy the entity, Hala passed the Z-Power to Hariyama, who used All-Out Pummeling to power Necrozma up.SM090: Securing the Future! When Hau encountered Ash, who told him about his Grand Trial against Hala, Ash remembered Hala's Hariyama and Crabominable (as Crabrawler), against whom he had fought against.SM097: No Stone Unturned! Hala used Hariyama to fight the Ultra Beast, Pheromosa. Hariyama blocked some of her attacks, but was knocked away by her kicks, and Pheromosa stole Hala's Fightinium-Z.SM114: Beauty is Only Crystal Deep! When a Guzzlord descended from an Ultra Wormhole at Manalo Stadium, Hala sent his Haryiama, along with the rest of the Island Kahuna to battle it. Hariyama used Arm Thrust to push Guzzlord away. However, Guzzlord retaliated by uttering a loud howl to blast the Island Kahuna away. To retaliate, Hala, along with the rest of the Island Kahuna, used their Z-Rings to power their Pokémon up. Haryiama used All-Out Pummeling, and with the rest of the Z-Moves, it pushed Guzzlord through the Ultra Wormhole, which sealed itself.SM140: Z-Move Showdown! When Pikachu and Tapu Koko's Z-Moves collided during the exhibition match at the Pokémon League, Kukui and Ash remembered Hala's Hariyama fighting during Ash's Grand Trial.SM144: From Z to Shining Z! Known moves UUsing Heavy Slam Hala Makuhita Close Combat.png UUsing Close Combat |stage2 =Hariyama |img2 = Hala Hariyama Fake Out.png Using Fake Out Hala Hariyama Knock Off.png UUsing Knock Off Hala Hariyama Arm Thrust.png UUsing Arm Thrust Hala Hariyama Belly Drum.png UUsing Belly Drum |stageSP=Z-Moves |imgSP = Hala Hariyama All-Out Pummeling.png Using All-Out Pummeling | Fake Out; normal; SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Knock Off; dark; SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Arm Thrust; fighting; SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Belly Drum; normal; SM010: Trial and Tribulation! All-Out Pummeling; fighting; SM010: Trial and Tribulation! @ This is a Z-Move. Heavy Slam; steel; SM125: A Timeless Encounter! Close Combat; fighting; SM125: A Timeless Encounter! }} Voice actors *Bill Rogers (English) Gallery Hala Makuhita.png|As Makuhita References Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Island Kahuna's Pokémon